Game FAQ
General Game and Payment Questions 1. Is the game free? Only in the Astrub area (which is a rather LARGE part of the map). Outside of the Astrub region you can only move around and talk to other players. To gain access to the full scope of Dofus, you need a subscription (only 6.95 USD a month!) 2. Why isn't the game free? Only the makers of Dofus can answer this question with absolute certainty, but we are willing to guess that it has something to do with the selfish desires of the game creators to buy food and pay their rent. 3. Come ON, other MMORPGs are free! Why not Dofus? No computer game is totally free. Someone has to pay the costs somewhere down the line or the game wouldn't be available. All games have to pay for their servers, the people who create them, the people who keep them updated, etc, etc. Some use shops, some use subscriptions, some try to sell their software and updates, some use advertising, some have incredibly rich creators who can spend all their money on your entertainment (we don't know of any games like this, but it's possible there's one out there somewhere!), and some use a combination of these methods. Dofus has chosen the first. But cheer up! At least there is a nice area with some fun things to do that you can play around in forever and ever and never pay a dime - aside from the electric bill. 4. But I'm too young/too poor/outside a country where they offer payment options! Why can't I play Dofus - all of Dofus - for free? In this world, you pay for what you get. If you pay nothing, you shouldn't expect to be waited on hand and foot. If you want to play a game with quality, someone has to pay for it. Keep in mind that many people have already paid to play Dofus, and if the game were made completely free tomorrow, they would all be very angry that they had been tricked into paying for something that was going to be free anyway. To those of you who are under the age of 18 and unable to use credit cards or take a job, we suggest asking your parents if you can do extra chores or help out around the house in exchange for your subscription. For those of you lacking the money to play, we recommend Monster.Com for all your job hunting needs. For those of you outside the countries with available payment options, we apologize and recommend patience. The Dofus team have been adding many nice payment options as the game grows. Hopefully, they will be able to add your country and prefered payment option soon! Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, the creators of Dofus will win the lottery and make the game free for everyone forever. It could happen! If none of these options are to your liking, we often hear that there are many other games available in the world for you to play. May we suggest a nice game of solitare or hop-scotch? 5. Well, if Dofus is such a great game, why are there so many spelling and grammar errors in the text? Dofus was originally programed to be a French game. The developers are all French and their English is a little shakey at times. However, they are doing their best to correct as many errors as they can - and you can help! If you find a typographic error, either send in a ticket on the Dofus support website, or post to the Official Dofus Forums in the Typographical Errors and Spelling Mistakes forum. (When you're hunting for typos, keep in mind that Ankama Games tends to use European spelling patterns so worlds like "colour" and "centre" are not misspellings.) 6. They make the players do their work for them? Lame! Well, some of the English-speaking players have volunteered to help with the translation project to save Anakma some time and because they like the game well enough to want to help the creators make it better. 7. Okay, so I paid to play this game. What now? Let us suggest a few things you might enjoy. If you have already completed all the Astrub Quests, you could get an Alignment. Alignments offer another series of quests and allows you to aggress other players for more Player Versus Player interaction. There are also many Dungeons to conquer and loot. Or you could check out all the Areas that you haven't been able to reach until now. May we suggest Moon Island or Wabbit Land? 8. Can I be in your uber-l33t guild? Most guilds have a minimum level of 20. Don't waste time asking them all. General Gameplay Questions 9. Okay, so I signed up, logged on, made a character, but I can't move! Who's this person talking to me about statues and eagle-headed guys? When you create a brand new character, you have two options: you can go through the tutorial and learn the basic mechanics of how to fight and use your spells, or you can skip all of that and learn it on your own. If you click on Ganymede, the eagle-man, you will be escorted through the tutorial. If you click on the statue, you will skip the tutorial. If you have never played Dofus before, the tutorial is an excellent way to become accustom to the battle system and learn a little bit about the world. It's also a pretty easy way to gain four or five levels before you're out in the world. 10. I went through the tutorial, and now I'm talking to this person under a statue of my deity. They're asking me to go get something or talk to someone, but I don't know where they are? This is what's known as a beginer's quest. Each race has a different quest that they can undertake to gain some experience and some money. Use your quest book to look at the steps required to complete the quest. Your quest book can also set your compass to point you in the direction of the next person you need to talk to. There are many quests in the game that you can undertake, some are in Astrub, some are in the P2P (pay to play) world. Most of them will give you either kama or experience, some give you both. You can usually start a new quest at any time, even if you haven't finished the last one you started. For more information, visit the Quest page on this wiki. Q: Can some one please please tell me how to carve wands after getting the wand slasher nad the ashwood and the chestnut wood? what are slots and can u plz tell me how to carve plzzzzzzzzzz!!???